We've Got All Night
by JackieWantsJamesL
Summary: One-shot. Nathan and Haley need alone time together.


**Title:** We've Got All Night

**Rating:** 2/5

**Author**: Jackie

**Setting:** Post episode 613, without taking into account anything that may come after that because I'm spoiler-free.

**AN:** This is for Dawnie because, well, the idea was hers. And she asked for it...and guilt-tripped me into doing it! =P The NH fandom is lacking fic, so this is my lame attempt at filling the gap. Hope you like it Dawnie, and hope everyone else likes it as well. I wrote this in less than a day, and I haven't written in forever, so forgive any lapses in quality.

---

It had been over a week for goodness sakes! More than a week! He knew this would end up happening. This was what he had hated most about the road trips during college…being away from them, but especially having to be away from her gorgeous self. Not being able to touch her or hold her nearly drove him crazy. Sure, most coaches would think it a good thing, less distractions and all that. But the truth was that Haley was his focus, so being away from her while at camp was sometimes more of a detriment rather than a help. It was not as if he was incapable of going without, they had been through droughts before, but those were usually because they were having problems. It was a whole other animal to not be getting any when things were going well and the only problem being simply not sleeping in the same bedroom. But he had taken the first opportunity to spend some time at home and had gotten back in the middle of the night. And so if he had anything to say about it, tonight, the drought was over. He had already asked Skills to watch Jamie for the night. No way was that little lovable munchkin getting in the way of his Haley time!

Just as he was walking down the stairs heading towards the kitchen to grab something to eat the door swung open as his mother walked in closely followed by Skills.

"Hey man there you are. You didn't forget you were taking Jamie tonight did you?"

"Don't worry Nate, your ma reminded me," he grinned as he crossed his arms a little too happily for Nathan's liking, meanwhile Deb had fluttered off to her room.

Nathan visibly shuddered and took longer strides quickly entering the kitchen, being closely followed by Skills.

"Where is the little man anyway?"

"Oh he should be back soon," Nathan replied as he opened the refrigerator door. "Haley had to run a few errands and he wanted to go along for the ride."

"That's surprising," Skills bent down to lean his crossed arms up against the island, "you would think he would have wanted to spend some time with his pops since you been gone like a week or something."

"More than a week," Nathan clarified as he grabbed a spoon from the nearby drawer. "But every time Haley mentions she's going grocery shopping he likes to tag along to see if he can sneak some candy into the cart. Besides, we played all morning so he has his fill of me," Nathan spoke nonchalantly as he dug into his vanilla pudding cup. He didn't mention that he had also taken advantage of the time to take a quick nap. He wasn't planning on getting much sleep tonight.

As if on cue the front door swung open again and Jamie strutted in carrying two large paper bags that covered his face entirely. Nathan and Skills grinned shaking their hands at each other. Jamie had a penchant for living up to his "little man" title, always wanting to do things he saw all the other men in his life, Uncle Skills, Uncle Lucas, and his daddy, do.

"Whoa give me those before you fall over," Nathan bent down to take the bags from Jamie.

"I wasn't going to fall over!" Jamie protested.

"Not yet," Skills chimed in as Jamie went over to high five him.

"James Lucas Scott I told you to wait and I would carry those. What would you say if you had dropped them and everything broke?" Haley reproached as soon as she stepped into the door and spotted the mini blonde.

"But I didn't drop 'em mama," he gave her a full-toothed grinned, trying to get away from the fact that he had indeed disobeyed his mother.

"Not the point," she looked at him sternly. "You're supposed to listen to us when daddy or I tell you something ok?" She let her lips curve just a little and ruffled his hair as he meekly replied with an "ok."

"Good, now go upstairs and pack your bag. Your Uncle Skills is already here, don't keep him waiting," she told him as she began to take things out of the second grocery bag, the first one already being tended to by Nathan.

As Jamie went to turn, Deb walked back into the kitchen with two bags in hand. "It's already taken care of," she smiled.

"Deb, Jamie doesn't need two bags," Haley paused. It was just like Jamie to always want to bring the whole house with him. She had told him earlier to lay things out on his bed so all he had to do was throw them in a bag. How much had he laid out?

"Oh no one's mine," Deb clarified, as she quickly set the bags down to grab her coat and began putting it on. At Haley's confused look she continued, "Uncle Skills, Jamie and I are going to spend the night together. Won't that be fun?!" She spoke the last part of her sentence bending down to Jamie's level and enveloping him in a tickle-hug.

Haley tried to hide her grimace and turned to Nathan expecting a disgusted look. Instead he clapped his hands and walked around her to hug Jamie, "sounds great mom, you three have fun, be good James!"

Haley and Skills shared a look that said, "umm what?" at Nathan's behavior. Skills had expected a little more of a fight on the idea he and Deb had agreed upon earlier, but he was quick to take the opportunity to get up and head towards the door and he had it opened and waiting to usher the clan out before Haley could say anything else. Letting out a slight laugh Haley bent to hug Jamie as well. "Okkkk" she dragged out, "just make sure my son doesn't see anything he shouldn't" she said over Jamie's shoulder looking pointedly at Deb and ending it with a mocking smile.

"Don't worry mama; we're just going to play video games! Right Uncle Skills?"

"Right," he high fived the boy again as he ran out the front door quickly followed by Deb. Without another word Skills hurriedly closed the door behind all of them.

"Ok what was that?" Haley turned suspiciously to her husband, hand firmly planted on her waist as the other rested against the island.

"What?" he gave her an innocent look as he was putting groceries into the refrigerator.

"Don't 'what' me," she squinted at him in a Lucas Scott manner, "you have never been so excited for your mother to go have sex!"

He stopped cold, "ok, gross. There's no need to be explicit Haley."

"See that's the Nathan Scott I know, what gives?"

Nathan placed the carton of eggs he had just picked up back down and in one stride was next to her, circling his arms around her waist. "Oh sweet Haley James, it's kind of cute how innocent you are." He leaned in for a quick kiss. "Not that my mother being in the house would stop us, but it's all the better when not only is the kid out of the house, but so is the grandma, nanny, whatever. We can be loud." He raised his eyebrows playfully as he grinned.

"Oh," Haley rolled her eyes dismissively. "I should know your dirty mind better by now I suppose." She made to get around him but he held her still and bumped her hips with his as he said "you know it" causing her to shriek with laughter.

"Nathan stop it!" She yelled between laughs as he kept bumping her exaggeratedly, and if it weren't for his hold on her she would have already fallen over from loss of balance. He could be so immature sometimes, but it made her laugh. She liked it when he allowed himself to be goofy around her. And even though their life was far from it, this was probably how normal horny people their age acted.

Laughing as well Nathan finally stopped and ran his hands up and down the sides of her waist to soothe and relax her. "You're crazy," she giggled, leaning up on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on him. Moving out of his arms and patting his arm she went back to the groceries and put the last of them away.

Turning, she noticed Nathan still standing there, arms crossed, with an expectant look on his face.

"What?" She asked and upon his eyes only widening more, she realized he was waiting. Puffing out a laugh she opened the cupboard and pulled out a pot, "not right now," she spoke as if it should have been obvious.

"Why not?"

Laughing incredulously once more she spoke as she continued to grab essentials and ingredients. "Because I have things to do! The dishwasher is full, there's a bunch of things in this kitchen that need cleaning, let alone this house, and I need to make dinner and stuff."

"Hales, the house is perfectly clean, the dishwasher works by itself you don't need to watch it, and we can order in."

Giving him a "give me a break," kind of look she spoke softly but sternly at him. "I didn't say I was going to clean everything tonight, but the house is far from perfectly clean Nathan. But even if that was the case, we're not ordering in. I want to cook tonight, that's why I went grocery shopping. We ordered in a lot this week since you weren't here and I was kind of busy with Mia and answering Peyton's pregnancy questions as if I'm some kind of expert," she rolled her eyes. Point is, I want some homemade food. Besides, if we order in, with our luck they'll end up interrupting us right when we're in the middle of it."

Nathan opened his mouth to try to argue with her but she pointed at him with a wooden spoon. "Nope, I don't want to hear it! Go find a game to watch on TV or something, I'm sure something's on. Besides," she put the spoon down and walked closer to him reaching up to lay a lingering kiss on his pouty lips, "we have all night."

---

He ran a hand down from the back of her neck to the small of her back, rubbing slow, smooth circles back up in the same direction. Her lips were kissing his slowly but so seductively that he felt like he was melting as he lay beneath her on the couch and her body writhed against his with every touch of his hand. The coffee table held the abandoned plates and glasses from dinner. The TV was muted. It wasn't long after dinner that they began making out like they were yet-to-be-married teenagers. It reminded her of those goosebumps she had gotten when they used to do this on his couch in the apartment. But back then he had always taken the lead, and today she did. Back then he had always been on top, and today she was. The thought made her smile breaking their kiss for a second. Recapturing her lips and smiling too he mumbled a "what?" with a bit of a laugh.

Shaking her head to indicate it was nothing, and that she wasn't interested in talking, she took hold of his lips again. Sitting up, one leg on each side of his waist, she smiled slyly at him as she began pushing his shirt up and leaned down to kiss along his stomach as she pushed the shirt further up. He sat up a little to help her when she was pulling it off, and just as it was pushing past his face, his arms in the air, they both froze at the sound of a door slamming and the unmistakable voice of their son yelling for his "mama."

Nathan groaned causing Haley to snap her head back around to him from where it had been facing the front of the house and she had to stifle a giggle at the sight. Nathan's face was covered from the nose up by his inside out t-shirt, his lips clearly beginning to form a frustrated pout. She quickly pulled the shirt back down, before moving his legs out from under her and straightening her shirt a bit just as Jamie ran into the living room.

"What are you doing here?" Haley made her best attempt at smiling at her son sweetly, trying to hide her obviously heated flesh, as if he could tell just by looking at her.

"Uncle Skills and Nanny Deb had a fight," he rolled his eyes, "so she brought me home."

Just as he spoke the sound of Deb's clicking heels bounced off the walls of their living room.

"Mom," Nathan spoke up with his head in his hand, hair ruffled, with a couch pillow held against his lap.

As if awoken from a daze Deb turned suddenly to Nathan, "WHAT?"

"Why did you bring Jamie here? He was supposed to be spending the night with Skills," he stared at her.

"AS IF I'm going to let him ruin my night and then get to have fun anyway! Oh no no no, he thinks he can just sit there and play video games and ignore me? He's got another thing coming!"

Haley leaned back against the couch still trying to grasp how in one minute she went from being turned on from participating in an amazing make-out session with her husband, to feeling hazy yet listening to her mother in law complain about her much, much younger boyfriend. It was a little amusing, but her skin was still heated, so it was mostly annoying. And if she felt this way she could only imagine how Nathan was feeling.

"So what," Nathan started disbelievingly, "you brought Jamie home to punish him? Using your own grandson as a ploy…that's rich mom." Nathan shook his head leaning back on the couch too.

"He's got another thing coming, that's what he has! And making a video game character, 'Debbie'," she ranted on, "please!" It was as if she hadn't even heard Nathan talking. She rummaged through her purse finding the keys she had just thrown into the bag moments before, before exclaiming she was going for a drive and beginning to stalk off.

"Deb should you be driving?" Haley questioned lazily, referring to her mother-in-laws apparent anger.

The older woman turned around just before reaching the backyard door, "better than drinking!" she exclaimed before slamming the door behind her.

"Grandma's mad," Jamie proclaimed, seemingly amused by the situation. "You should have seen her yelling at Uncle Skills. He tried to cover my ears, but it didn't really work." Upon his statement Jamie jumped onto the couch and into Haley's lap looking around for the remote control.

"Oh no you don't," Nathan suddenly stood up, lifting Jamie with him into the air so suddenly that the boy let out a bit of a gasp. "It's past your bedtime buddy, let's go."

"But daddy!"

"I don't want to hear it Jamie, you're supposed to be in bed and you know it."

"Oh man, why did Nanny Deb and Uncle Skills have to fight? I'd still get to play if I was over there."

Haley watched Nathan's retreating form amused at Jamie's attempts at convincing his father to let him stay up.

Five minutes later Nathan came scurrying back down the stairs just as Haley was about to turn up the staircase. "You can't possibly be done," she stated incredulously.

"Out like a light."

"There is no way. He was so riled up!"

"Ok maybe not like a light, but he's in PJ's and in bed and the lights are off. He'll fall asleep."

Shaking her head she stared at him, "Nathan! You rushed out of there before he fell asleep? That is not very fatherly-like!" she sing-songed.

"Honestly? Right now, I don't care."

Before she could say anything else he had scooped her up and she shrieked at suddenly being in the air but couldn't help but laugh at his actions. Oh yeah, he was desperate. Lucky for him, she was too. She began to nibble on his neck before they even reached the couch and before she knew it she was being plopped down onto it, and she giggled at how he growled a little while removing his shirt promptly and climbing on top of her. Kissing her and pulling back just a little he asked, "Now where were we?" She smiled returning his kiss with one of her own. "I believe I was on top," she smirked at him.

"Well be my guest," he grinned crossing his hands behind his head, as he sat up and lay back in the opposite direction of the couch, making it easier for her to sit up and climb back on top of him. She re-started stomach kisses, working her way up, kissing along his neck, sucking on his Adam's apple, and finally reaching his lips. It took less than a second for his mouth to open and for their tongues to tangle.

The haze that had dissolved away was starting to creep back and she ran her hands down his sides, murmuring in appreciation of his muscles, as he brought his hands to the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her hair. Taking a second to catch their breath they leaned back in for more.

The doorbell rang.

She pulled away her face falling into confusion, "what the hell? Who could it be?"

"Doesn't matter," he stated simply pulling her head back down, just as the doorbell rang again.

"They're going to keep ringing, Nathan," she placed a hand on his chest for balance as she tried to sit up.

"Not if you don't answer," he held her arms to try to keep her in place.

She gave him a look, "I didn't park the car in the garage, and it's in the driveway, so whoever it is knows we're home. Besides if we let them keep ringing the sound is going to wake up Jamie." Taking advantage of his loosening grasp on her she got up off of him and walked quickly to the door, turning it into a slight jog as whomever it was now knocked.

"Coming!" Haley yelled.

"Not yet," Nathan grumbled to himself as he picked up his t-shirt from the floor. This had better be important.

"Oh hey Brooke," Haley plastered a smile on her face upon opening the door. This had better be quick. Brooke was her friend and all, but she really wanted to get it on with her husband right now.

"Hi Haley," Brooke breezed past her before being invited in. Turning abruptly she exclaimed, "Tell me again why you think people are inherently good?"

Haley closed the door slowly rolling her eyes; this wasn't going to be short and sweet, was it? "What's wrong Brooke?" Haley headed over to a stool in the kitchen and took a seat watching Brooke pace.

"MILLICENT, that wannabe-virgin WHORE, had SEX…WITH…OWEN!" she blurted out and increased the speed of her pacing.

"Well someone in this town should get to have sex," Nathan remarked as he languidly walked into the room and sat down on the stool next to Haley's.

Haley smacked his arm and turned to Brooke who had shot Nathan a glare, "wait what?" Haley asked shocked, "What happened to her and Mouth?"

"They probably broke up because he was flirting with Gigi, you know, flirting with the girl that was supposed to be working for him, sound familiar NATE?" It was Nathan's turn to shoot her a glare.

Clearing her throat Haley tried bringing the conversation back on topic, "Ok. Brooke. Even though that is really…sordid…I thought you and Owen weren't together."

"We're not."

"So I don't know if you have a right to be angry at him?"

"I'm not."

Haley raised her eyebrow in disbelief but Brooke continued, "I'm mad at Millicent! How could she do this to me? Even if Owen and I weren't together at the time she knew we had history and how she could just sleep with him as if she wasn't sleeping with her friends love interest, ex-love interest, potential boyfriend, WHATEVER, is beyond me!"

As Brooke ranted and continued to pace Nathan and Haley shared an amused look between them.

"Should you tell her or should I?" Nathan asked still facing Haley.

"Go ahead," Haley remarked, resting her head against her fist.

"Brooke," Nathan began, "sleeping with friends' guys? Really? Do we need to bring up the whole Brooke-Peyton-Senior-Prom fight again? You kind of did the same thing…"

"Oh, that is SO NOT THE POINT! That was high school!"

"So?"

"So? So we're older now, supposed to be more mature and all?! And besides, Millie isn't supposed to be like that. Do you know," she came up to the counter they were sitting at placing her palms on it as she faced them from the opposite side and looked at Haley, "that she was sharing a bed with Mouth without sleeping with him? Like nothing. Not even the J's! B's OR H's!" Brooke exclaimed as if it were groundbreaking news.

"God forbid." Haley deadpanned.

"Haley!" Brooke raised her arms, "She was a virgin! And she loses it to Owen over a drunken stupor?! If you can't trust a girl like Millie who can you trust?"

"You know what Brooke." Nathan stood up all of a sudden, "That really sucks and all, I'm sorry you have to deal with that." He spoke as he walked around the counter and grabbed Brooke's arm heading towards the door, "But it sounds to me like Millie has a lot of issues right now too considering she just went through a breakup and lost her virginity like that, which by the way, she might not appreciate you telling us about, but the point is, she's probably hurting a lot more than you are right now." He opened the door and pushed her through it, "and besides, we can't do anything for you in that regard. You want some advice? Go work it out with her. Talk to her. Talk to Owen. Hell, talk to Peyton. That's all we can say to you ok?"

Brooke relaxed her shoulders, "I guess you're right."

"Ok bye!" Nathan closed the door and walked back into the kitchen. Haley was still sitting at the counter, her fist still holding up her head, a smile gracing her face.

She shook her head smiling, "you are so bad Nathan Scott."

He shrugged, "I do what I can."

Continuing to shake her head as she got up and walked towards Nathan she let out a laugh. "Normally I would reprimand you for that," she said as she looped her arms around his neck, "but you're right. There's not much we can do for Brooke at this point, and besides, we were busy doing something else." She leant up to kiss him slowly, but he pulled away after a few seconds.

"Go put the car in the garage."

"What?"

"We had to answer the door because the car was in the driveway. So go put it in the garage and that way if anyone else shows up they can just assume we're not home."

"Oh come on," she rolled her eyes; "no one else is going to show up."

"Hales…"

"Come on Nathan forget the car, concentrate on me," she took a step back and pulled her shirt over her head, immediately drawing Nathan's eyes to her chest. "I promise if anyone else rings the doorbell we just won't answer this time."

"Ok" he nodded absentmindedly, lost in concentration of her chest, his hands gripping against her hips even further, and walking her backwards towards the living room once more.

Distracted by her hands playing in his hair and her random kisses to her neck he was barely able to take steps. He'd taken about two when he heard his brother's voice yelling, "don't do it Nate! It's nothing but trouble!"

Lifting his head in a tailspin as Haley ran behind him he registered that Lucas had walked in through the back door that leads out to the pool.

"LUCAS!" Haley's head poked out from behind Nathan, "do you not know how to knock?" Her skin flushed as she grabbed her shirt from the floor and quickly put it back on.

Ignoring her comment and barely looking at them Lucas plopped down on the couch un-muting the TV, seemingly rather unfazed by having just walked in on his brother and sister-in-law. It had happened in college, but he always still freaked out at least a little. This was way too nonchalant Lucas behavior for Nathan's liking; he should be running in the opposite direction, not sitting down on the couch! The couch. For goodness sakes would he ever get to that couch tonight and get to stay on it?

"Whatever Haley. Put your shirt back on and don't do it to yourself. Why would you want to? I mean, it's only going to make you puke and feel terrible and want to hit Nathan for simply breathing." Lucas rambled on and turned to look at Nathan who was already walking in his direction, "seriously man, don't do it to yourself, don't get her pregnant!"

Nathan turned back to Haley and not for the first time that night they shared a knowing look.

"Peyton being hormonal Lukey?" Haley asked mockingly. Lucas rolled his eyes, turning up the volume on the TV.

Nathan grabbed the remote from his hand and turned the TV off before smacking Lucas' shoulder with it. "Moron. I already got Haley pregnant once in case you forgot. And it's a good thing and you know it is. So suck it up you little sissy. What's the matter? Hormones scaring you? Get over it. Or, don't, I don't care. Just go," Nathan said as he began pushing at Lucas to get up and motioning for him to leave.

Remaining stuck to the center of the couch and pointing up at Nathan Lucas put a stern look on his face. "Don't hit me and don't push me. I got enough of that at home. Why do you think I'm here?"

"I don't know, being a cock-block as usual," Nathan bluntly replied.

"Ew," Haley smacked his arm, "don't say that word." Nathan rolled his eyes and ran his hands through his hair as Haley went to sit down next to Luke. Stupid best friends.

"Lucas," Haley spoke softly patting his arm in an effort to try to get them to uncross, and to try to get him to stop staring blankly at the turned-off TV. The pouty look on his face reminded her of Nathan, and Jamie for that matter. Oh these Scott men.

"Ok fine don't look at me, but at least listen. Peyton is pregnant, she's pregnant ok! Her body is going through a million things and it causes her to be out of whack, and yes, she's hormonal. And yes, she may very well want to kill you, and maybe she's even being irrational and unfair. Maybe. But she's pregnant; you have to deal with it ok? She needs you, even if she doesn't say it. And it's only going to get worse so you might as well get used to it now."

"That's just it!" Lucas exploded suddenly standing up, arms flailing about. "Aren't the hormones only supposed to kick in when she's all big and really pregnant? Why is she flipping out now? It's only the first trimester!"

"It's all hard!" Haley explained to him.

"And dude, don't say the word big in relation to Peyton for like the next year," Nathan chimed in with his own piece of advice.

"Where is Peyton anyway?" Haley asked, and as if on cue there was a knock on the same door Lucas had come through. Taking a few steps backward, Nathan opened it to reveal a pale-looking Peyton.

"Hey is Lucas here?" she asked sniffling and as soon as she'd said it she saw him over by the couch next to Haley. "LUCAS SCOTT! How dare you leave me alone in the house like that?" she questioned as she walked up to him and pushed at his chest some more. Haley tried to stifle a laugh, but in looking over at Nathan she saw he was anything but amused. He looked severely annoyed.

Getting up from the couch as Peyton and Lucas had it out she walked over to him, placed her arms around his torso and leaned her head against his chest.

"You know Peyton once said to me in high school that she used to be the queen of relationship drama but suddenly everyone was coming to her. I feel kind of like that right now." Haley teased trying to get Nathan to un-wrinkle his forehead, loosen his frustration.

"I think she's still the queen of relationship drama. Second only to Brooke maybe," he spoke barely opening his mouth.

Haley sighed against Nathan's chest. "I'm sorry baby; I know you wanted to spend some time alone, I wanted to too."

"Not wanted, want. I'm not putting up with this." Just as he untangled himself from Haley to go shut up the arguing couple, he stopped in his tracks noticing Jamie walk slowly towards the living room.

"Daddy who's yelling?" the little boy asked before seeing that it was his Uncle Lucas and Aunt Peyton. His words seemed to bring the whole room to a hush as Peyton and Lucas realized they woke the boy up.

"I'm sorry bud," Lucas smiled sadly while walking over to Jamie and realizing he'd been yelling a little too loud, "did I wake you up? I'm sorry I didn't mean to." He hugged the boy to him and Peyton sniffled loudly.

"Oh Luke, I'm sorry too," Peyton walked over and bent down next to the Scott pair, "you're going to make a great dad," she smiled softly as if admitting she had been a little crazy.

"Uncle Lucas you're going to be a dad like daddy?"

Lucas laughed turning to Peyton and grabbing her hand, "yeah I am," he smiled turning back to Jamie, "you're going to have a little cousin."

Jamie smiled wide excitedly, "cool, is it a boy or a girl?"

"We don't know yet buddy," Haley was suddenly behind him and ran her fingers through her son's hair, "the baby is growing in Aunt Peyton's tummy and it's going to take a few months to get here."

"Oh," he said as if understanding completely, "what about you mama? Is there a baby in your tummy?"

A snort came from where Nathan was still standing arms crossed, pouty lips, bored face, "that's not likely to happen at this rate…"

"NATHAN!" Haley shot him a look letting him know his talk was inappropriate for their small son to hear.

"Ok here's what we're going to do," Nathan announced suddenly trying to change the subject in order to distract his son from what he had said, "Uncle Lucas and Aunt Peyton are going to go home and take care of your baby cousin and you are going to go to bed."

"No but daddy everyone is here, we can play teams on NBA Live!" Jamie smiled wide.

"Yeah come on Nate one video game won't hurt, right bud?" Lucas looked at Jamie.

"Lucas you are not helping," Nathan told him as he picked up Jamie into his arms for the second time that night. "Sorry buddy but you can play with Uncle Lucas tomorrow; right now you really need to be in bed."

"Well I was," Jamie dragged out the last word.

"Yeah until your Uncle Lucas woke you up," he shot Lucas a pointed look, "so now Uncle Lucas needs a time out for not using his inside voice so he can't play right now," Nathan explained shooting daggers at his brother the entire time.

"Oh, sorry Uncle Lucas, timeouts stink!" Jamie sympathized with his uncle, following his statement up with a yawn.

---

Minutes later Jamie was finally back asleep, Peyton and Lucas had finally gone, and Nathan got downstairs just in time to see Haley walk back in from the front door.

"Car's in the garage," she winked at him, throwing the keys on the nearest surface top.

"Atta girl," he grabbed her hand and began to pull her towards the living room, again.

"Actually Nathan," she tugged on his arm and he turned to find an apologetic look on her face, "I'm kind of tired now from all this commotion, you don't mind if we just go to bed do you? I'm sorry."

"WHAT?" he nearly yelled incredulously, and her whole body broke into a fit of laughter, "I'm just kidding," she breathed out between giggles, "you should have seen your face though," she cackled.

"Oh you think you're funny? " he made a break for her and she tried running around him but he was quicker than her and grabbed her before she got far. Still giggling she gave in to his hold as he whispered "come here" and captured her lips.

---

"Mmmm" she hummed as his lips worked their magic all over her skin, hands caressing her thighs through her pants. Their shirts were off and she lay beneath him on the couch, her hands reaching out for his chest and moving over his shoulders to caress his back. The heat radiating off his skin was warming her own.

"I missed you," she breathed before lifting his head and kissing his lips, tasting them between her own.

"I missed you too baby," he replied his eyes barely opening, as he sunk back into her mouth. Their tongues tangling, her body arched into his as she felt desire exponentially multiplying within her. God she'd missed him. She wasn't as keen on outwardly showing her frustration, but she was just as tense as Nathan was.

She let her hands slide down out of Nathan's hair, onto his shoulders, and back down his chest, and arriving at the top of his jeans. "I want you," she breathed out as she popped open the button.

"You have no idea," he took her mouth forcibly in his, nearly swallowing her whole with need. She was keenly aware of the heat she felt surrounding her in the dark living room. As the haze grew in her mind that was all she was aware of, him, and the heat…

…And a faint knocking sound in the background.

"Oh you have GOT to be kidding me," Nathan's head dropped to her shoulder as he'd clearly heard it too.

"Shhh just be quiet whoever it is will go away."

"That's not what you said earlier," he teased her.

"Yes but while you were putting Jamie back to bed I put the car in the garage and we shut the lights so if we're quiet they'll think we're not here or that we're asleep."

"Its 10 o'clock," he remarked as if to point out that no one would buy that they were asleep at this hour.

"Ok so we're not here, or maybe, we're having sex! We are married after all and you've been gone for a week."

"Over a week."

"Well then you should keep kissing me!" Upon taking a second and not hearing any further knocks Nathan went back to work. Just as Haley was going for his pants again the knock this time came louder. Whoever it was had made their way around the house leaving the front door and knocking at the back one instead.

"Ay yo Nate?! Haley?! Come on man I know one of you guys got to be in there. Deb?" a couple more knocks sounded, "Come on Deb look I'm sorry, I wanna apologize! Please, please let me in baby girl."

"Skills," Haley muttered under her breath as Nathan sat starkly up searching for their shirts.

"Just a minute Skills," Nathan huffed out in a yell.

"What are you doing?!" Haley whispered loudly. "If you hadn't let him know we were here he would have left!"

"Really? Does he sound like he's giving up to you?" he threw her shirt at her referring to the knocking still coming from the door even though Nathan had already alerted him to wait. "Besides. We'll have to start again anyways. I just lost it if you know what I mean thanks to him referring to my mom as 'baby girl'" he mimicked with air quotes around the words after throwing his shirt on. Rubbing his face with his hands and then pulling at his head he messed up his hair even more and turned on the light before swinging the door open.

"She's not here." Nathan told Skills, looking at him coldly.

"Where is she?" he asked shakily, almost nervously.

"We don't know," Haley piped up from her seat on the couch, running her fingers through her disheveled hair "she stormed in here, dropped off Jamie, and drove off."

"Alright well I got to apologize to her so I'm waiting for her," Skills said as he pushed past Nathan and plopped down on the couch next to Haley, his leg shaking up and down nervously.

"Somebody just kill me," Nathan purposefully banged his forehead against the door after closing it.

"Skills," Haley smiled innocently at her old friend, "look; we don't know where Deb is or when she's coming back."

"Thas alright," he said clearly not taking the hint, "I'm gonna sit right here, on this couch, and wait for her to get back, and then I'm going to apologize to her or do whatever it takes so she won't be mad at me no more."

"It must be fighting night in Tree Hill for everyone else Hales," Nathan spoke with a look of exhaustion on his face.

"Why? You guys fighting too?" Skills looked between them and Haley quickly shook her head.

"No, no, but," she scratched the back of her head, "Lucas was in here earlier with a hormonal Peyton."

"Yeah, them hormones. They're trouble. Maybe that's why Deb got so upset?" Skills asked the air in front of him.

"Dude." Nathan looked at Skills seriously, "you better not have gotten my mom pregnant."

Skills' face scrunched up at the ridiculousness of the comment, "nah man! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Maybe its menopause," Haley deadpanned, and raised her eyebrows at the look both males gave her in response, a look of disgust. She shrugged her shoulders, as if to say, "Hey, it could be."

"No. She's just angry because I made a 'Debbie' video game character and played way more with Jamie instead of paying at least a little attention to her. I didn't divide my attention equally, or whatever," he waved his hands as if to dismiss the claim. "But hey, I'll apologize, and I'ma wait here until I can."

Nathan shook his head and was about to say something when Skills noticed the leftover dinner plates on the coffee table. "Oh hey, you guys got any leftovers? I'm kinda hungry. Didn't really have dinner."

---

An hour later Nathan and Haley were finally in their room, door closed and locked behind them. Skills had eaten dinner, Deb had come, Skills had apologized, and they had finally left together.

Nathan threw himself onto his back on their bed, and breathed in deeply letting the breath out slowly as he stared at the ceiling.

"Crazy night huh?" Haley agreed with him as she plopped down next to him.

"Unbelievable. What is this? No one else is happy tonight so they can't let us be either?"

Haley puffed out a laugh through a tiredly amused smile as she soothingly ran a hand up and down Nathan's chest. "Well, our friends have been there for us through our ups and downs so I guess it's only fair we're there for theirs."

"Yeah?" he stopped her hand with his own and pulled her until she fell awkwardly on top of him because of their positions. "What do you say we have a little more up and down time right now?" he winked cheekily at her.

She laughed as she situated herself to straddle him, rolling her eyes, "wow did I really fall for a guy who says lines like that?" she mock questioned.

"You know you love it," he circled his arms around her waist pinning her to him and pushing her down with one hand so that he could kiss her. "What do you say?" he whispered teasingly after releasing her lips.

"It's like I said before," she kissed him once more and then teasingly smiled, "we've got all night."


End file.
